Percy Jackson: The Ancient God
by ren1234
Summary: A Modern Man that was known as the strongest Cultivator on Earth is thrown into a world of Gods after his death This is the story of a mortal God that is feared by the gods themselves ...Except, there is a problem, ...WHY THE HELL AM I THROWN ALL THE WAY BACK BEFORE HUMANITY IS EVEN BORN?
1. Chapter 1

**Earth 2250:**

In the ruins of what was once New York, we can see a young man with deep black hair and blue eyes lying on the floor, bleeding to death as three more people are standing around him,

"W-Why do you still support the association when you know that they are leading the world to ruin?" the man screamed towards the three men who remained stoic until the man in the middle spoke,

"We know Ryan, that the Association is too corrupt with power that comes with ascending to Level 9, that is precisely why, the three of us will take over the organization and lead humanity back from extinction and destroy the demon race for good, rest assured Ryan Kane, the strongest Level 9 cultivator in the world, the black demon, that we will fulfill your wish" the man said solemnly, but Ryan knew that he would fail, just like all the others who had come before, he too would fall for the sin of greed and end up corrupt,he could already see the signs, the anticipation to assume command of the Cultivators Association clear in his eyes, this was inevitable, that is why he had strayed from the Association, hoping to find a way to kill the Demon King by himself, but he was stabbed in the back by those he called brothers, his fellow Cultivators,But he would not go down quietly,

Suddenly, the earth started to shake as the three people who were known as the Trinity Demigods started to feel great pressure, the man in the middle spoke again, this time panic and fear clear in his voice,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING RYAN? DO YOU WISH TO TAKE THE EARTH WITH YOU TO DEATH?" he screamed but Ryan suddenly chuckled, as blood started to come out free from his mount, nose, ears, and eyes,

"Even though you are ranked as Level 9 Cultivators, you three had note earned that power by your hard work, it was given to you by your elders so obviously you never noticed, this is not the Earth you fools but a mere imitation, this a dimension I created by sacrificing most of my power and blood essence and using an ancient artifact from the homeworld of the Elves, otherwise how could I so easily be defeated by a bunch of incompetent cultivators like you? now die with this dimension of mine!" he screamed

Immediately the dimension started to collapse on itself as a singularity started to form at the place where Ryans body used to be, soon enough the dimension collapsed on itself taking with it 4 of the 20 remaining Level 9 experts left of humanity, the war against the Demons in the Future would undoubtedly be much more difficult for Humanity,

* * *

**unknown space, unknown time,**

"sigh!, It is finally done, wait for me Elsa, I will reach you soon enough" Ryan mumbles as he fell unconscious watching the Kaleidoscopic colors of the Dimension Gap,

Slowly, as his powerless body floated off, a small strand of Qi came out of a small necklace on his body and materialized into a beautiful woman with white hair and golden eyes, she had long ears that were the signature to the Elves,

She slowly covered her intangible hand over his face as a warm expression came on her face,

"It is not yet your time my love, you still have a duty to carry out as the Guardian of Humanity, I truly wish I could be by your side during the long hardships you are bound to face in the future, but I cannot accompany you anymore, I have already used up all my essence opening a portal for you, this is goodby my husband, live on for me" she said as a strange portal materialized behind Ryan and sucked him in, gradually, Elsa had faded into nothing as he life essence finally faded after an entire 500 years,

And thus, the queen of all Elves before their extinction faded for good,

* * *

**Earth, unknown time,**

On an Island that was full of wildlife, a strange portal started to appear off of nowhere, suddenly, a man dressed in a trench coat and combat uniform fell from the portal as it immediately closed,

Soon, the man started to rise from the ground and look around,

And so, the strongest Level 9 Cultivator arrived in a different universe,

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Ok so first things first, this world will be mainly Percy Jackson wold with a few very minor parts taken from different works,**

**MC will be strong as hell from the get-go and also no badmouthing if you do not like my way of writing, also most of my other stories are on temporary Hiatus as I lack the inspiration to write new chapters for them, a major Writer's block,**

**finally, please do give your comments and reviews for the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Earth, unknown time**,

On a large landmass that would one day be known as the continent of Africa, we can see a man that looked to be in his thirties walking around casually in a massive forest,

The reason why it is so weird in because, in this time period, there should not exist any humans at all, much less a modern man with combat clothes and weapons,

All around him many apex predators such as the ancestors of the T-rex, the raptors and other such being moved away from him, recognizing him as their superior and fleeing for life,

It had been three years since Ryan had ended up on this world where he knew absolutely nothing, as a former Level 9 and a present Level 6 cultivators he could very well sense the dense Ki in the air around him which led to him believing he was on a different world for his Earth did not had this kind of Ki in it, if it did, then he would not have been stuck at Level 9 for over six centuries previously,

In his previous world, Cultivators were divided into nine levels,

Level 1: Fighters

Level 2:Masters

Level 3:Grandmasters

Level 4:Elites

Level 5:Kings

Level 6:Emperor

Level 7:Sage

Level 8:Immortal

Level 9:Demigods

there also existed 4 additional levels after Level 9 called as, Minor Gods, Concept Incarnation, True Gods, and Celestials, but anything above Level 9 was deemed impossible to reach by anyone from any tribe, even for the Elves of Avalon who were the most adept at Cultivation,

This was due to the deterioration of Qi in the atmosphere all the way from before the birth of the first Primordials, Ryan himself was a Cultivator from a brach of Cultivators called Ki cultivators, instead of normal Cultivators who accumulated Qi in their bodies to extend their lifespan and use it to assist in their fight, his kind used Ki, a superior but volatile form of Qi to refine their bodies and souls specifically to fight, the extended lifespan was just an added bonus for them but as they focused more on their bodies than their spirits, the average lifespan of a Level 9 Ki cultivator was only over 40000 years which was nothing compared to the life span of a Level 9 Qi Cultivators who had a lifespan of 80000 years, in exchange for this disparity between lifespans, the Ki cultivators were unparalleled by anyone in the same realm,

This kind of Cultivation was created by Humanity to fight the threat of the ancient menace who had wiped out many tribes on their world,

It all began at the end of the 21st century when Humanity had finally arrived on Mars, they had unknowingly broken a delicate seal laid on the planet thousands of years ago by the Dying Celestial Race, also known as the Angels to stop the Demon Menace from ever reaching the Earth,

The Demon Race was a race of creatures that lived by conquering another world, this was part of their nature, they accomplished this by opening a Dimension Gate to the desired star system and them invading the native species,

A long time ago, before Humanity had even evolved, The Celestial race had lured the royal family of the Demon Race into the solar system and sealed them onto the then alive planet of Mars that was teaming with life, they had hoped that by throwing them on the homeworld of the Dwarfs, they would be killed by the already prepared Dwarven Legions, but instead, the Demons had slaughtered the Dwarfs and proceeded to poison the planet with their dark Qi until it was nothing more than a barren wasteland, as a last-ditch effort, The Celestial race sacrificed the last of their Archangels to seal the Demon King and his family underground on the planet using a blood seal,

Over the thousands of years it had existed, the seal had slowly started to deteriorate by the sands of time, and without the Celestial Race who had ended up extinct because of a civil war that was fought between those who believed that the sacrifices made during the battle were unacceptable and those who thought that it was worth it, the seal became so delicate that even a normal human presence was enough to destroy the seal and awaken the sleeping Demons,

It was in the resulting invasion by the Demons on Earth after that incident that had motivated all of humanity to unite as one and protect themselves, thankfully, The elves of Avalon, the Beastmen of the Atera and the Dragons of Erebus had arrived on Earth through their own dimensional gated to help humanity in their fight, their motives were mainly for revenge as the Beastmen and the Dragons had long since lost their Homeworlds to the Demons while the Elves were on the brink of losing Avalon,

Combined with this help, Humanity learned of Cultivation and fought back,

And right now, he was able to clearly sense the planet of Mars in the orbit of the Sun, however, it did not have the distinct seal laid down by the oldest of the races in the universe, he knew this because he had flown to the edge of outer space and observed the planet that had been the homeworld of the Dwarfs and also the place where he fought his last war before marrying his wife, the princess of the Elves, Elsa Solaris,

This made him realize that he no longer had any reason to fight anymore for there existed no more demons in this universe, but he also knew that he cannot remain a weakling for if the rumors he had heard about the ancients was anything to go by, then he was bound to run into them in the future,

He was not stupid, he had long since realized that he was now on Earth, albeit a different one and thrown back in time, even before the existence of the Primordials if the abundant Qi was anything to go by,

* * *

On a nameless mountain, we can see a man with long black hair and blue eyes watching blankly as a massive meteorite entered the atmosphere of the earth,

"well, it really was getting dull walking around with these oversized lizards any way" he mumbled to himself as he watched the meteor come closer to the ground,

This was none other than Ryan, it had been a long time since he had come to this world that was so much like his own, he had stopped counting the flow of time after he had counted until over a million years, the only reason he was still alive even after all this time was because of the breakthroughs he had achieved in the years he had spent on this Qi rich world,

during the first few years, he had already achieved all of his powers back and rose back to peak Level 9 before breaking through to the tenth level, this came as a big shock to him because he had grown up all his hearing that it was impossible for anyone from modern times to achieve this kind of a level, this was due to the genetic limiters placed on their species as a whole because of the long-time they had spent evolving on a planet that had a very thing level of Qi on it, he believed that the only reason he had broken through his shackles was because of the blood essence of his wife he had absorbed all those centuries ago when he had lost her in a battle, after all, the Elves were naturally superior to all other species when it came to Cultivation,

It after he had broken through to Level 11 that things started to change,

Ryan had always had an affinity for the elements of Gravity and density manipulation, most of his powers and attacks were based on these affinities, but after he had achieved the 11th level, he became the concepts themselves, he still had a physical body but this body was now made from the power of Gravity and Density at its core,

"sigh, Goodby Dinos, it was fun while it lasted," he said with a bored expression as the meteor finally hit the planet, throwing billions of tons of smog and dust into the atmosphere which would soon result in an Ice Age,

* * *

**Mount Orthys, Earth,**

On the mountain that was the throne of Kronos and the headquarters of the Titan army, we can see an Enraged Kronos sitting on his Throne as Atlas and the rest of his Titans were working on a strategy to defeat the new form of immortals called Gods, his children,

"How far you have fallen Kronos" came a voice from directly behind him which startled the King of Titans, he turned around immediately with his scythe in hand as the rest of the Titans did the same, but was shocked to find a man wearing strange clothes staring at him,

"Wanderer, what are you doing here?" Kronos asked as he lowered his weapons, as rest of the Titans did the same,

If there was ever a fixed rule for the titans, then it was to never anger the enigmatic being in front of them,

One only needs to ask Ouranos as to what happens when they do,

"If you are here to convince me to stop fighting with my children then spare your words!" Kronos said as flames burned in his eyes as the mountain started to quake, but the man known as the Wandered was completely unaffected by the show of power and said lazily,

"I do not care if you war with your children Kronos, I am only here to see you one last time, to see if the last child of Gaia is truly lost," he said calmly as Kronos raged again,

"Shut It, Wanderer, you have no right to interfere in my conflict-" " don't you talk to me about rights child" the Wandered said with steel in his voice as everything came to a screeching halt,

"It was I who helped train you so that you would be strong enough to beat Ouranos," he said slowly as Kronos started to shake in anger and fear as a monstrous force started to fall on his body,

"It was I who weakened Ouranos enough so that he would assume a physical form for you to kill," he said as Kronos's legs gave way and he fell to the knees under the immense gravity that was enough to rival that of the planet Jupiter,

"It was I who enchanted that scythe Gaia created that you wave around proudly and used to kill Ouranos," he said as Kronos was now almost layin flat on the ground,

"So do not talk to me about rights Kronos, It is you who do not have the right to show his face again to your mother after the things you have done, you are no better than your father" Wanderer said as he watched with hope, hope that Kronos would be able to resist the curse of his father and come back to his sense, that he would go back to being Cronus, the Titan of time and the small child he had watched grow up, but he was only left with disappointment as Kronos showed no signs of struggle,

"Guess you truly are gone huh?" he mumbled to himself as he disappeared from the throne room of the Titans,

* * *

It is not known just who 'the Wanderer' really is, but rumors had it that he had been around for a very long time, long enough to witness the rise of the primordials from the catastrophe that had killed of the ancient species such as the Dinosaurs,what nobody except a few knew was that the Dinosaurs were actually magical creatures given physical form unlike the monsters of the modern-day, this was due to the immense amount of divine energy present in the atmosphere before the calamity that came in the form of a meteor, this impact had caused most of the divine energy to be scattered into the vast emptiness of space,

It was from the leftover energy that the primordials such as Ouranos, Gaia, and the others were born,

Some say that he had been around to see the fall of Ouranos and the rise of the Titans, the dawn of the Golden Age,

He is never seen in the same area more than once, but every time he stops in an area he would spend at least a few decades in the place before disappearing again, that is how he had earned his nickname as 'The Wanderer', part of the reason is that very few people in existence knows the real name of the mysterious man,

But if there is something that people know for certain, then it is that he is powerful, it is said that he was strong enough to beat the primordials into submission, that the Dragons viewed him with respect for his power, that the monsters and other creatures of the dark feared him

However, it is also said that there never existed a man or woman who was capable of tieing him down to a single place, of course, he had a few flings here and there throughout history, but never did he had a child born from him and never did he meet with the person again,

This rule, however, would soon be broken

* * *

**Mount Olympus, shortly after the fall of the Titans,**

As the newly crowned Gods and Goddesses were celebrating their victory with many of their Titan allies, a single man wearing strange clothes was watching everything from the sky, suddenly a beautiful woman appeared behind him as he said without turning back,

"You know she will not admit defeat so easily, right Rhea?"

"I know, but I have faith in my children, they will be able to beat anything that Gaia throws at us"

"We shall see Rhea, We shall see," The Wanderer said without any emotions in his tone, just as he was going to leave, Rhea said,

"Why don't you join us in the celebration? for old times sake?" she said with a hint of desperation, she had waited a long time to see this man again, a man that she had once fallen for but then gave up when she married Kronos, she now saw him as a very dear friend for it was him who was there for the young Titans of the old when Ouranos would always try to hurt them and Gaia failed to protect them, it was him who taught the young Titans the proper way to use their powers and elements, it was him who had shown her the beauty of nature,

"very well Rhea, but only this once," The Wanderer said to which Rhea happily nodded, she knew that as an immortal, she would perhaps, one day, meet him again but she did not want to risk it,

* * *

**Olympus,**

In the main hall where everyone was celebrating the fall of Kronos, we can see a man trying to talk to a beautiful woman with a cold look,

"Why do you refuse Hera?"

"Because for one, I do not want to have anything to do with you, and two I do not want anything to do with a Titan" the woman said arogantly as the man looked hurt but then he departed with a cold face, all of this was being observed by a man and a woman in the corner,

"That temper of hers would cause a lot of problems in the future, Rhea," said the man as the woman replied,

"I know Wanderer, that is why I am planning on sending her to Oceanus and Tethys so that she would learn to control herself"

"It is not my problem if she fails or succeeds in reining in her temper, but if she causes trouble like Kronos then there will be consequences," the man said as Rhea had an infuriated look,

"Are you threatening me Wanderer?" she said as slowly, the power started to come off of her, making those in the hall quiet down as they were remembered why she and the original Titans were so dangerous,

"Threat?, Rhea, if I wanted to threaten you then mount Olympus would not even be existing right now, I am merely stating the facts as they are, fear not, I shall not harm your children" the man said as Rhea calmed down and had an indifferent look, but on the inside, she was extremely relieved, for she knew for a fact that even if the original titans along with the primordials were to join hands, they would not even be able to scratch the man in front of her, let alone her children.

"What happened mother?" a young woman with black hair and warm brown eyes asked,

"Its nothing Hestia, I was just talking to my guest here and one of his jokes got me serious that is all," Rhea said, trying to pass off what had happened as a joke for she could see her three sons inching closer towards their weapons,

"May I know who he is?" asked another girl who arrived by the side of Hestia, this was Hera,

"You may not" the Wanderer immediately replied as he turned around to leave

"Where are you going? the feast has yet to begin?" Rhea asked to which The Wanderer replied without turning back,

"I am bored so I am going back to explore" then he disappeared without even giving Rhea any time to stop him,

"Who was he mother?" asked a curious Hestia as Hera herself also wanted to know who the rude man was,

"That is the Wanderer, let me make something clear to all of you, never, i repeat, never fight that man, Understood?" she said to which Hera had a glint in her eyes as Zeus had a strange shudder go through his spine,

Hera was a goddess with exceptional senses that even surpassed her siblings, so much so that she had been able to sense what was going on outside as she was inside Kronos, thus she knew exactly who 'The Wanderer' was, she had seen him put down Kronos as if he was a reckless child who needed the guidance of an adult, she had sensed his power when he had tried to bring back Kronos before Zeus had released her and her siblings from his stomach,

Zeus, on the other hand, was very afraid of his name, others may not know it but when he had gone to defeat Kronos and struck him down from his throne, he had found Kronos injured in several places that looked grotesque,

Apparently, when the Wandered had failed to bring back Kronos from his madness, he had inflicted severe injuries on his along with causing him to lose a lot of his divinity so that he would have a quick end to him without feeling any pain, but he had not expected the Titan King to ignore those injuries and fight Zeus nevertheless,

Ever since then, Zeus had developed a great fear towards the enigmatic man who had reduced the Titan King to such a miserable state,

* * *

In a vast island that would one day come to be home to a race of woman created by the Greek goddesses, we can see a lone man walking towards a large hole in the ground,

"Finally, after such a long search I was able to find it" he mumbled as he jumped down the hole,

Inside the hole, one could see a giant tower made of unknown metal spiraling towards the surface, but the upper half of the tower was missing as if it were cut off by something,

"no matter how many times I saw it in the past, it never fails to surprise me" the man mumbled as he removed his hood, revealing black hair and deep blue eyes,

This was none other than 'The Wanderer' Ryan Kane,

It had been a long time since the establishment of Olympus and the rise of the Greek gods, but Ryan did not care for them one bit, aside from Hestia that is, that girl had somehow managed to befriend him without having him disappear on him, never to be seen again,

The main reason for this was that Hestia reminded Ryan too much of Elsa, her kind nature, her love for her family, her natural disposition, her hidden power, everything,

During one of his expeditions around the world, he had stumbled across a weak Qi signature that originated from a remote island that was in the greek territory, normally, he would ignore such signatures as all living things gave off a small level of Qi, but what had set this signal apart was its location and its type, it originated from a specific location where a very powerful artifact was located in his past life, and the Qi signature was distinct to the Celestial race,

Soon, he found himself walking on a familiar yet different island, this island in his previous life was a wasteland filled with volcanos and ruins, but now it was a healthy island with its own ecosystem,

He slowly entered the tower and started to climb it all the way to the top, there, he found what he was looking for,

He found a small tiara sat on a pedestal, made out of unknown metal and precious gems embedded in it,

"The crown of Gabriel" he muttered as he slowly made his way to it,

This was the tiara that the last of the Celestials, Gabriel, had worn before she perished on the earth due to severe wounds inflicted on her by her own brother, Azazel, during the Celestial civil war, she had left behind this taira as a reminder of her existence as well as a last resort weapon for the sake of humanity if the Demon race ever made it out of Mars, which had sadly come to pass,

In his old world, this Tiara was originally found by one of the faes, the residents of Avalon that worked under the Elves, after its origins were confirmed the tiara was gifted to the ancient queen of the Elves, Brisingr Solaris, who later on, passed it down to her daughter, his wife Elsa Solaris,

Ryan truly hated this tiara with all his being, for it was for this very treasure that his wife was forced into a war that was not hers to fight, for this treasure, she was besieged on all sides while he was forced to fend off a combined assault of 5 demon generals with countless legions following them, it was because of this damned thing, that he had lost his beloved,

Just as he was about to move forward towards the tiara, the tower suddenly came alive with ancient machines being powered by mystical formation, designed to use the Qi in the atmosphere to power the unbreakable technology of the Celestials,

An apparition of a beautiful woman with golden hair and deep blue eyes with six pairs of pure white wings appeared in front of him,

_'Greetings, I am a remnant of Gabriel's soul, to you who had found the last of my gifts to mankind, I will answer your questions'_ she said

Ryan slowly exhaled as he started to ask the first question which had been bothering him from the first decade he had arrived on this world,

"Why are the Demons not imprisoned on Monkiuq?" he asked, Monkiuq was the Celestial name for Mars, the homeworld of the Dwarves, Earth was called as Vuhiri by the Celestials, the homeworld of Humanity,

Gabriel showed a surprised expression before saying,

_'I do not know how you know about the secret plan to ambush the Demon race on Monkiuq, but the plan never came to pass'_ she said with a small sadness in her voice,

"what happened?"

_'Somehow, the demon race had caught wind of our plan and changed the destination to their Dimensional Gate, as you might know, a Dimensional Gate can only be opened by the elders of a Sentient race and can only be opened to an old enough garden world, during the time of their arrival in this star system, Vuhiri was not yet old enough to open a portal to it directly, thus they had to choose between opening a gate on Monkiuq or Voetania, Voetania being a garden world on the brink of collapse thanks to the various machines used by the Dwarves of the old, we never considered the Demons to be bold enough to open a gate on the planet, thus we were caught off guard and were almost wiped out while half of the Demon Legions attacked our homeworld and destroyed it for good, I being the only survivor of the Celestial race decided to hide my legacy on Vuhiri so that the future generations of mankind would learn to use its power, I did the same thing with most of the other relics of my kind and hid them on different parts of the world'_ she said, Ryan then proceeded to ask,

"How do you know that the Human race would be born on this planet? after all, there was no guarantee that the primitive Earth of your time would even give birth to life at all, for all we know, it may have ended up like Nollianides, the wasteland of death, and also, if your race was wiped out by the Demons, how come my world is still alive?" he asked to which Gabriel showed a sad smile,

_'I cannot give answer to your first question as it is related to an ancient secret that cannot be told to a young race that is not yet ready to take to the stars, as for the second question, the only reason your planet is still alive is because of the sacrifice of the Elven, Dwarven, Dragon and Beastmen' _ she said as a lump formed in his throat,

"wh-what do you mean?"

_'after the fall of the Celestial race, the Demon race was unstoppable, but the kingdom of Avalon managed to gather the remnants of the Dragons who specialize in Arial and spacial combat, the Beastmen who specialized in spiritual attacks, and the Dwarfs of Monkiuq with their incredible technology that surpassed the Celestials to attack the Demon homeworld one final time before they could end the Human race before they were even born, the push was a success as the combined might and fury of the four strongest races left was enough to end the Demons once and for all, but the victory came at a heavy price, the Dwarves, although superior in technology and physique were extremely weak against Qi-based attacks, during the end days of war, the Demon king saw his inevitable defeat so in an act of spite, he poisoned the world of Monkiuq, the homeworld of the dwarves with his miasma, turning it into a barren wasteland, unable to sustain their population without a stable planet, the Dwarves soon went extinct, The Elves took the remaining races to their homeworld of Avalon which was capable of sustaining many times the population of all the races combined due to its rich Qi, but the elves failed to take into consideration the damage they were causing to their environment by their act, most of the Beastment were carnivores and would hunt down many animals on the planet, the Dragons were very prideful and would kill anything uninvited that would come close to their dens, due to the repeated actions of these races on the peaceful world of Avalon over the centuries, the planet soon began to destabalize unknown to the residents, then calamity struck, a war broke out between the Dragons and Beastmen over the emergence of a new race of creatures that were a hybrid of both kinds, known as Dragnewets, both the species viewed Dragnewets with contept for being hybrinds and 'Impure' , no one known how, but one of the Dragnewets managed to kill a Dragon in a fair duel, this sparked a thorough extermination of the Dragnewets by the prideful younglings of the Dragon race while the Elder Dragons futilely tried to stop the needless violence, some of the young Beastmen had also joined in what would one day be known as the 'purge' , eventually, the violence came to an end thanks to the combined effort of the Elder Dragons, High elves, a name for the Elder ones of the elves, and Elder Beastmen, but the damage was already done as an ireppairable hatred between younger Dragons, Beastmen and Dragnewets was alrady born, centuries later, the hatred reared its head and a massive war tokk place between all the races which resulted in the loss of most of their technology and culture, this included the method of opening a Dimension Gate, this trapped the remains of the three races on their planets as after a couple of millenia, the sun of their star system went supernova, driving the races to extinction'_ she said to Ryan who was alrady on his knees with horror,

The reason for his reaction was quite obvious, the only reason he was able to keep calm and reign in his sanity for such a long time was due to the hope the one day, he may be able to see his beloved again, that one day, he may find back his home, but now, he was being told by a soul remnant that that hope was a lost cause from long before he even arrived on this world,

"Wh-What of the Solaris family?" he practically shouted to which Gabriel replied,

_'Queen Brisingr Solaris was the last queen of the elves before their extinction'_

Brisingr Solaris was the mother of Elsa, she was a strong High elf who had married the Elder dragon Krargo, it was this union that resulted in the birth of Elsa Solaris, but according to what Gabriel was saying, the Queen had died before she even married the Elder dragon, that means his wife was never even born in this timeline,

"H-How do you even know all of this when you were supposed to have died way before all of this had happened?" he said with despair in his voice,

_'The tower we stand in is called 'The Tower of Oracles' this was one of the communication systems that we had been using for a long time, this tower is capable of picking up any and all kinds of information from the world it is situated on and transferring the said information to a different Tower, as Celestials were a Dimension traveling race, it i a given that we would have towers built on countless worlds, Avalon being one of them, after my demise and creation of a Soul fragment, I decided to keep tabs on the surviving races of the Demon wars, but I was greatly saddened to know of their fate'_

* * *

On this day, Ryan Kane, The wandered, for the very first time in his life on this planet, did not know what to do anymore,

* * *

**Author notes:**

** for those who are confused,**

**Planet Venus - Voetania**

**Planet Mars - Monkiuq**

**Planet Earth - Vuhiri**

**So I wrote this as a form of a one-shot, Don't know if I will continue it on this site, I am mainly writing it on Webnovel but well see,**


End file.
